scykadiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Mortal Races
Humans A prolific and tenacious folk, their innate drive and curiosity have led them to dominate much of Scy’kadia. No two groups are entirely alike, for Humans adapt at phenomenal pace. Known more-so by their flaws; selfishness, impatience, greed… Humans are also capable of immense courage and creativity. Physiology Humans can be tall or short, slim or rotund and the color of our skin varies widely from place to place. As arguably the most populous race, beings described as “humanoid” are measured against them in terms of appearance. They are the only mortal race capable of interbreeding with Elves and Orcs, though the exact reason for this remains a mystery. Their lifespan rests somewhere between 60 to 80 years. Locales Let us be honest, Humans spread like rats. Most of the known realms are ruled by Humanity, as are several uncivilized lands. Due to their flawed reputation, they are rarely welcomed within inhuman kingdoms, yet there exists a famous Dwarven saying… “So long as you find air to breath, there you will find Humans!” Society The way Humans behave is mostly dictated by which realm they were born in. As a general rule, larger Human societies feature a wealthy ruling class, and the lower born tend to work the majority of their life in a single trade for the benefit of the realm... one notable exception of course, being adventurers! Religion Most Humans pay homage to the Gods based on their career or life calling. Soldiers are likely to worship Balrof or Kree, sailors praise The Twins, thieves may whisper a prayer to Rilien right before a big heist, and farmers would be foolish not to give Gowlur their thanks. Magic Aside from a few unusual realms, such as Mureth, Humanity is deeply suspicious of sorcery. That fear is all too often proved correct and as a result, parents whisper horrible stories to their children, warning them to avoid Magic whenever possible. Those who do live in proximity to Magic, yet lack a Mage’s knack, learn to respect it’s power... but never quite learn to welcome it’s presence. Elves Elves are hauntingly alluring and graceful beyond compare. Yet, they are a people in decline. Once rulers of a vast empire, they now cling to their last remaining bastions; those few which avoided destruction through illusory concealment. As the chosen folk of Magic itself, which they call Taeyaloo, Elves take to spellcraft with ease. They tend towards aloofness and reflection, which most take for arrogance and melancholy. Physiology Elves are usually more slender than Humans, with pointed ears and gleaming colorful eyes. Their skins are generally fair, but there are exceptions. Due to their magically infused blood, Elves are exceptionally long lived. They age at roughly half the rate of a Human until they reach a physical peak, then linger virtually unchanged for around 1500 years. They are considered adults at 77. Locales The last true Elven city lies hidden in Green Fang Forest. Elven enclaves can be found in other woodlands or places where Humans have yet to tread. Such wilderness-dwellers build few, if any, permanent structures and are always small in number. The Human cities of Frael also have a small but notable Elven slave population. Society Elven society is symbiotic, the entire community working as one to educate and support each other. When a necessary role is not being pursued, Elves will sometimes feel a gentle nudge from Taeyaloo, guiding them toward the acquisition of new skills. This is not to say that they lack free will or do not bicker, but amongst their own kind, the connection to Magic becomes obvious in how they thrive despite dwindling numbers. Elven society does not recognize commerce, though gifts are given. The survivors of dynastic families from The Time Of Elfdom are known as High Born; traditionally powerful mages, they act as leaders during times of crisis, yet will defer to experience over bloodline when needed. Elves isolate themselves within their enclaves, which rarely change in any drastic way. As such, they are unlikely to know much of the greater world as it currently exists despite their long lives. Religion Elves scarcely feel the need to worship deities, as their souls merge with Taeyaloo in death. They do however make offerings to those Gods whom they admire, such as Gowlur, The Twins and Voy’himloc. These gifts represent their respect for the Gods’ connection to nature and Geth’s hidden mysteries. Magic Elves are entirely comfortable with Magic, pitying those who hate or fear it. Many of them use spellcraft in everyday life and the use of High Magic within their own lands ensures that harmful miscasts are blessedly uncommon. Dwarves The bearded folk are stout and tough, just like their mountain homes. Gruff to the point of rudeness and quick to hold grudges, they make steadfast allies once their trust is earned… but not before. Dwarves love construction and craftsmanship, measuring a person’s worth by what they build. Physiology Dwarves are shorter and broader than humans, with skins ranging from pale to deep stony grey. Male Dwarves possess thick bristling beards and though females can be equally hairy, some choose not to cultivate facial hair. Dwarves are hardy, living up to 300 years and reaching adulthood at 40. Locales Traditionally, Dwarves live within fortress holds under the Thunder Peaks. Due to constant hostile invasion and forced migration, Dwarves can now be found in other mountainous regions or in Human towns, where their crafting skills are highly sought after. Society For Dwarves, the clan is of utmost importance. Most Dwarves would rather die than betray their kin, and it is considered honorable to continue a family trade. Older Dwarves are afforded great respect. Due to generations of isolation and constant war against brutish invaders, Dwarves are often untrusting of outsiders, preferring the company of their own kind. Unfortunately, it is also rare for an adult Dwarf not to have some combat experience. Religion Dwarves feel deep kinship to the God Fundun, revering him as more of a racial father-figure than a distant deity. They hardly ever worship the rest of the Greater Pantheon, but are known to honor their ancestors quite fervently. Magic Dwarves don’t fear Magic… they despise it! They consider it a cowardly and treacherous tool. As a result, Dwarf Mages barely exist at all and those that do are usually forced out from their communities. Orcs Orcs lead lives rife with violence. They are raised to fight and taught to take rather than build. They are a widespread race, roving the face of Scy’kadia in brutal hordes. Orcs value strength over intellect, yet are perfectly capable of wicked cunning. Neighboring races treat them with suspicion or outright fear and rightly so, given the Orcish urge to invade and enslave. Physiology Orcs are bestial; fanged, tusked and clawed. Their tough hides range from Human-like pigments to various shades of green and most are heavily scarred. Though their enemies might joke that Orcs are grown like fungus, this is not true… they breed like any other mortal race. Orcs generally die by violence, making it hard to guess at their longevity. That said, they mature a little faster than Humans and are considered horde elders by 60. Locales Orcs live in enormous nomadic hordes, often on the outskirts of Human realms or in places too dangerous for “softer” races; places like The Thunder Peaks or Bitter North. Orcs rarely coexist with others, certainly not by choice, yet there are rumors of mixed Orc and Human tribes in The Bone Dust Desert. Society In Orc society the strongest tend to rule, and the most brutal killer in a horde is made Warchief. Violence is used to settle disputes. Wealth is not measured in coin, but in spoils of battle and cowed subordinates. All Orcs are expected to learn how to fight, regardless of their other jobs within the horde. Those that refuse or show cowardice are either enslaved or killed by their fellows. It is quite common to find non-Orc slaves within a horde. Religion With their destructive natures, Orcs are well suited to serve demonic ambition. Thus, most worship The Narga. As such, Orcs are one of the few races who do not fear Ruin, but instead seek to earn a place of glory in one of the nine Hells. The worship of their ancestral God Zorg is almost unheard of and his followers are considered weak or foolish. Magic The average Orc knows little about Magic and their reactions range from dumbstruck awe to terror. Orc Mages are treated like living weapons by their kin and given a wide berth. Isolation and the use of primitive Dark Magic leaves many of them less than totally sane… Dark Elves In the Time Of Betrayal some Elves, dissatisfied with their fall from glory, chose to experiment openly with Dark Magic. They claimed that Demons, as shards of destructive Magic, should be harnessed by Magic’s chosen and intended to use the powers of Ruin to bring about a second Time Of Elfdom. Their High kin foresaw disaster in such a plan and cast them out. As a result, the Dark Elves, or “The Exiled” as they call themselves, have become bitter and cruel, wishing to rule over all other races. Physiology At first glance, Dark Elves appear much like their mainland kin, yet the Ruinous power in their blood leaves a stain… many possess ash grey skin, whilst others bear writhing arcane markings that resemble tattoos. A Dark Elf’s lifespan is comparable to common Elves. Locales Most Dark Elves dwell on the Fey Ring Isles. Some set out in reaver fleets, pursuing a life of seaborne piracy. Others, particularly those with a knack for criminal organization, form secretive cabals in the underworlds of Human cities. Society Dark Elven culture is parasitic rather than symbiotic. Each individual seeks to gain power and prestige at the cost of others, though they do so with great subtlety... obvious attempts to oust or betray are looked upon as the dabbling of fools. Alliances are far more common than friendships, and as a result, Dark Elves are guarded and untrusting. Despite all of this, a Dark Elf understands the need for unity... one alone cannot accomplish what several together might, thus they continue to orbit cautiously around each other. Dark Elves also make use of captured slaves, all the better to pursue personal goals and projects, whilst members of other races grind themselves to an early grave with menial labor. Religion The Exiled disdain God praising. Their desire to bind and control means that neither the Greater Pantheon nor Taeyaloo garner their respect. Even the Narga are viewed as little but tools to be manipulated… such individuals that do fall to worshipping the Demon Lords, often due to excessive contact with Demons, are mocked and scorned by the rest of their kind. Magic Lacking traditional Elven patience and convinced of their superiority in all matters of spellcraft, Dark Elves shun High Magic. They prefer to use Dark Magic and tend to wield it with arrogant abandon, laughing off the inherent risks. As a result, their ancestral connection to Magic is heavily strained, and they are not guided by it in the way of their mainland kin. Elementari From time to time, an Elemental may seek to experience mortal life. They create a corporeal body from Magic and the element to which they are bound. Doing so strips them of much innate power, yet few begrudge the loss, too preoccupied with the sensations and sheer novelty of physical existence. Physiology Elementari are shaped, both in form and temperament, by the aspect of nature they represent… Fire, those of heat and passion. Water, those of the sea and frost. Air, those of wind and storms. Earth, those of stone and metal. Life, those of plants and beasts. Regardless of their aspect, Elementari appear humanoid, yet possess unearthly qualities... a fire Elementari might have red skin and glowing molten gold veins, Elementari of life may grow vines for hair and sport cloven hooves. Whilst effectively ageless, their memories prior to physical manifestation are flawed, viewed through the skewed lens of their element. Thus their knowledge of history is no better, and often worse, than mortals. They can be slain, their bodies soon dissipating, their spirits returning to the stream of Magic… from which they are unlikely to emerge a second time. Locales Elementari take form to interact with mortals. Therefore, they are usually found where mortals dwell close to nature; forest hamlets, seaside villages, and the like. Lo’Quai is the only Human realm with what could be called a sizeable Elementari population. Realms with a distrust for Magic, such as Arkhos or the Dwarven holds in the Thunder Peaks, are far from welcoming to Elementari. Society Elementari adopt the societal behaviors of the realms they enter. This is always a learning process, and so the Elementari is likely to misinterpret more rigid aspects of dwelling with mortals. Elementari that tire of mortal interaction will more often rejoin the stream, becoming true Elementals again, rather than lingering in their own small communities. Religion Most Elementari consider Godly worship perplexing or unnecessary. Those who do choose to serve a deity tend to side with Gods of nature like Gowlur or The Twins. Magic Elementari are widely believed to be talented sorcerers by default. This is not entirely so. Whilst adjusting to their new forms, they must learn spellcraft like any other mortal. This can lead to bemusement or even wariness. It is true, however, that Elementari exhibit an affinity for learning spells which manipulate their particular aspect. Undead Resulting from exceptionally powerful rituals or arcane mistakes, those who call themselves “True Undead” are not the dim flesh puppets raised by lesser necromancy. They are lost souls reunited with their dead shells. Whether fleshless wights, aristocratic vampires, or hungering ghouls, what they all share is the revulsion of the living. That and a curious detachment from emotion or pain… Physiology Undead are difficult to describe as a whole. Some appear frail and rotten, others impossibly flawless like dolls. Even when dealing with those who seem virtually unchanged, there is always a “tell” that gives them away… forgetting to blink, for example. Undead do not eat, sleep, nor age, though some continue to slowly decay through the long years. Locales Undead exist all over Scy’kadia, but generally dwell in hiding, lest they draw the attention of zealous monster hunters or paladins. It is rumored that many Undead take refuge beneath The Crosslands… yet the last actual Undead nation, The Pharidae Union of Frael, was decimated by Arkhos and Thaedia. Society Many Undead do their best to blend with the society they must hide from. Others retreat entirely for fear of discovery, eventually gathering in places shunned by the living. Such gatherings of Undead tend to have little organization, appearing as part ghetto, part hive, with the occupants each pulling in different directions. Some will gather junk to recreate a semblance of their old lives, others merely sit in despondent silence until motivated by hunger or some dim flicker of memory. Religion Some Undead choose to retain the deific allegiances they had in life, but still more eschew the Gods... especially Kree, who seeks to rid the world of all undeath. Magic Undead are animated by dark sorcery. Thus, many come to accept Magic and even practice spellcraft. For obvious reasons, necromancy and other forms of Dark Magic hold the greatest appeal… Shifters In the Time Of Mage Blight, corrupt wizards sought to merge warriors with beasts, creating virtually uncontrollable servants of terrible ferocity and fortitude. Some survived the purging of their masters and their descendants now hide in plain sight, struggling to find balance between their two warring shapes. Shifters are guided by their bestial instincts, leading folk to deem them volatile and dangerous, even in their humanoid guise. Physiology Shifters in humanoid form can pass for a standard member of their race, yet there remains a feral cast to both features and posture. When in bestial form, they retain bipedal locomotion and a spark of intelligence, yet lose the power of speech and become driven by a warlike hunger for violence quite unlike a natural animal. As luck would have it, due to a quirk of the ancient merging rituals, Shifters take bestial form only when the blood moon is full. Most Shifters are distinctly canine, yet ursine and feline varieties do exist. Shifters with certain other animal variations are so rare as to be almost unheard of. Shifters live to an age as dictated by their non-bestial heritage. Locales Shifters exist in secret amongst all human cultures and very occasionally in those of other races. They are more comfortable in rustic areas where they can slip away as the change looms. Vylklings are unusually accepting of wolf Shifters, whom they call Wolfen. Alas, in realms other than Vylkland Shifters must hide their true nature. Society Whilst living alongside non-Shifters, a Shifter will behave as required to blend in without discovery. If choosing to live exclusively with their own kind, generally in the wilderness, Shifters start to behave in a bestial fashion, as dictated by the specific bestial form they take. Wolf Shifters will instinctively follow a leader and settle disputes physically, for example. Religion A Shifter’s faith is reflective of the culture in which they were raised, though many show preference for deities of nature and savagery. Magic Shifters can sympathize with Mages, as they are viewed with a similar amount of suspicion, but they are no more trusting of spellcraft than others of their humanoid heritage. Nor do they show greater than usual talent for sorcery despite their origins. Nephilim Celestials can fall in love with mortals. The relationships are generally short-lived, but the resulting children are called Nephilim. Touched by divinity and fated to serve the patron God of their Celestial parent, most feel drawn to answer the siren call of holy duty. Others rebel, seeking to escape what they consider enforced servitude to a distant master. Physiology Outwardly, Nephilim resemble their mortal parent. They even live to a comparable age. Still, divine power courses through their veins, revealing itself in times of crisis. Glowing eyes or holy sigils appearing beneath the skin are common signs of Celestial blood. Locales Nephilim are rare, but can be located literally anywhere that a God’s messengers have set foot. Society Nephilim follow the social expectations of the realm they are born into. Due to their deep connection to The Gods, they are often held up as exemplars within their community, which can grow tiresome over time. Many Nephilim are also raised within the clergy of their realm, and thus are used to following strict rules and ritualistic behaviors. Religion Nephilim are almost guaranteed to worship the God of their Celestial parent. Those who choose not to are free to worship another, or cast aside religion altogether… yet the choice never feels entirely natural to them. Magic The Nephilim view of Magic is influenced by a combination of the culture in which they are raised and the God they serve. Cambions The blood of Demons flows in a Cambion’s veins. Usually the result of despicable pacts or rituals gone awry, Cambions find themselves drawn towards a life of wickedness. As with Nephilim, some Cambions deny their heritage, fighting the destructive urges within. Regardless, they are often scorned and hunted, especially by those sworn to the Gods. Physiology No matter their mortal parentage, Cambions are marked by demonic features. Horns, fangs, scales, and forked tongues are all common amongst those with Ruinous blood. Cambions live as long as their mortal parent would. Locales Cambions exist in all cultures, but are more prevalent amongst those who openly worship or deal with the Narga. Many Cambions are forced to drift from place to place, eluding those who would seek to slay them. Society There really is no such thing as Cambion society, they simply find their place as best they can within the community of their birth... or take to the road. Reclusive by necessity, amongst accursed cults and ruinous societies they tend to rise swiftly to positions of ascendancy. Religion Cambions must accept that in death, their souls are usually drawn to Ruin. Therefore, it is rare for Cambions to worship any deity but the Narga themselves. Magic Cambions take to Dark Magic with ease and are even drawn to it’s presence. No matter their upbringing they find themselves unperturbed by violent or corrupting sorcery. Small Folk From chuckling Gnomes, to scheming Goblins. From boisterous Halflings, to glittering Pixies… the Small Folk love pranks and trickery. Tending to live beneath the heels of their neighbors and lacking the sheer bulk of bigger races, Small Folk defend themselves with guile and misdirection. Some call them untrustworthy, whilst others value their quick wits and nimble hands. Physiology All Small Folk are diminutive by Human standards, though Pixies are exceptionally small... able to fit into the palm of a Human hand. Gnomes and Halflings possess skin tones comparable to Humans, with large pronounced feet. Gnomes are also known for their facial whiskers and elongated ears. Pixies tend towards delicate features and possess colorful insectile wings. Goblins have light Orcish-hued hides, with pointed ears, noses and teeth. Pixies can live to be 300 years old, Gnomes to 150, Halflings to around 80, and Goblins can manage 60 if not met with misfortune of a violent nature... alas, this is rarely the case. It is important to note that Pixies who pursue a life of adventure are affected by Magic which sprouts them to the height of other Small Folk. “Getting bigged” as they call it, is frowned upon by Pixie elders, for it leads to danger for their community. Locales Gnomes traditionally prefer forests to the noise and bustle of cities. Pixies feel much the same, but are particularly drawn to arcane loci. Due to these preferences, both folk often dwell alongside Elven communities. Halflings live in clans, some nomadic, others static amongst Human and Dwarven settlements. Goblins fall in with Orc hordes or carve out nefarious trap-filled lairs in caves or gloomy woodlands. Society Halfling society, much like Dwarven, centers around the clan. Being small and on-the-road, has taught them to stick together, with the boldest member of the family acting as Boss. Unlike Dwarves however, Halflings do not shun interaction with other societies. In fact, they often absorb elements of the cultures they encounter, making them their own... with a clever tweak or two, of course! Goblin society is similar to Orcish, but rather than brute strength, it is ruthless cunning that guarantees wealth and leadership. Pixie society is free spirited, with little to no real organization. Each season two honorary leaders are selected, though they are only required to lead when dealing with outsiders or facing a threat. These leaders choose their own title, often a royal one such as king or queen; but one is always the dawn leader and one is always the twilight leader, leading to names such as The Twilight Queen Of Rime. Gnome families dwell in burrows, with each family in a region looking after itself. A wise older Gnome called the Burrow Head makes rulings on big decisions, like whether or not to trade with surrounding families. Religion Small folk are happy to accept all the help they can get, even deific. Halflings have a soft spot for Rilien, who seems to actively welcome their worship in return. Gnomes and Pixies have been known to make offerings to Taeyaloo, a fact that bemuses most Elves. Orc-following Goblins may entreat the Narga for boons, particularly Lokus. Magic Both Gnomes and Pixies adore Magic, particularly illusory spells. However, Gnomes usually treat sorcery with reverence, whilst Pixies wallow joyfully in it’s presence like birds in a puddle. Halflings are wary of Magic… unless they can find some personal use for it. Goblins by and large are made nervous by spells… usually because of past dealings with angry Orc warlocks. Half Breeds Born of the pairing between Humans and Elves or Humans and Orcs, Half Breeds walk a difficult path. The cultural leanings of each parent call to them, leading many to feel torn by their loyalties toward one side or the other. This uncommon perspective lends Half Breeds exceptional clarity when dealing with opposing viewpoints, making them good mediators. Whilst Half Elves attract attention with their not-quite-Human beauty, Half Orcs are often treated like full-blooded Orcs and must work hard to prove themselves amongst potential allies in civilized realms. Physiology Half Breeds look like a seamless blend of both parents, with their Elven or Orcish features being less pronounced. Half Orcs live to a standard Human age, but Half Elves have been known to live for 500 years. Locales Half Orcs are most often found in Orc hordes or Human settlements that compete with Orcish neighbors. Half Elves are found wherever Elves and Humans come into contact... forest hamlets and secluded places steeped in Magic being the most common. Society Put simply, there is no Half Breed society. They are raised within other societies. Religion Half Breeds worship in the manner of whichever culture raised them. Every so often, curiosity leads them to branch out and explore the faith of their second heritage. Magic A Half Breed’s attitude towards Magic is likewise shaded by their upbringing and whichever culture was most dominant.